La Glace et Le Feu
by TurkeyStork972
Summary: DG Virgina goes away to her Aunts over the summer and comes back 'NEW' Draco takes notice Ron hates it yeah its been done before i know but this is going to be different.
1. When the fire meets the match

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, Ginny goes to spend 6 weeks with her Aunt that lives in Ireland. When she gets back she is different girl, and not everyone will like it. I know it's been done b4, but I hate Ginny the way she is. So bare with me for the first few chapters. Disclaimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (Some stuff I got from other HPFF author(s) that I have talked to) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, thank you for reading my story ~~hugs to all~~ well lets just say this is my 1st story so it might be really, really bad. Don't flame too bad please, for it might destroy what little sanity I have left. ^_^ No really tell me if you like it or not I can take it….   On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

"Ginny what is taking you so long?!?!" yelled Molly Weasley. Ginny was going to see her aunt in Ireland that she hasn't seen in over 5 years. Ginny was the only one going for she was the only one who was asked to come. She would be spending the last 6 weeks alone. (Or so she though.) "I'm coming!" "We where suppose to send you 10 minutes ago!"  "I know mum, but I didn't know what to pack since she told me not to bring any clothes" Ginny said as she walked in to the living room with a backpack full of stuff. "Ok dear off you go if you need anything just owl and will send it over or come and get you." "Mum I'm 15 I don't need you to come and get me" "Of course not love" Molly said. Ginny sighed and hugged her mother before stepping into the fireplace, Ginny said "Doll house" and the next thing she knew she was spinning. When she stepped out she walked in to a room that looked as if in came from a doll house all the walls were a deep red, but not blood red, the room had 3 doors each a different shad of red. The chairs where a cream white with red wood and had throw pillows the colors of the doors; there was a desk off to the right the wood the same as the chairs. At the desk stood a woman about 5'7" shoulder length strawberry blonde hair full lips, green blue yellow eyes and perfect skin. The only weird thing about her was what she had on. She was clad in black tight in the hip baggy legged pants with straps and chains coming off the legs and butt and a tight black shirt that said 'yes I have a tattoo no you can't look.' "Virginia, how are you?"


	2. When the fire is ignited

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, ok so you are going to meet the people that change Ginny to Virginia Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading sorry that it's short before hand x_x On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Last time on La Glace et Le Feu… The only weird thing about her was what she had on. She was clad in black tight in the hip baggy legged pants with straps and chains coming off the legs and butt and a tight black shirt that said 'yes I have a tattoo no you can't look.' "Virginia, how are you?"

"Aunt Jennifer is that you?" Ginny asked quietly "Of course it's me who else would it be?" "Oh I don't know it's just..." Oh don't worry about it dear. Let's go up to your room. What is you favorite color?" "Umm r…" she was cut off "Virginia dear is that really your favorite colors?" "No my favorite color is black and silver but try telling that to my brothers." Well I do have a black room but we have a will have to add the silver." "What do you mean add it?" "Don't worry about that Virginia" they walked out the darkest red door and went up to the top of the stairs (there are 172) and took 3 lefts and a right before stopping in front of a white door. Ginny had notice that each door was a different color the walls where all white, when she asked about it Jennifer had told her that it was so she knew what room was what the color of the door is the color of the room. "Then why is this door white if the room is black?" "It's because I don't have a white room and a black door is too dark." Ginny took this answer without question and followed her aunt into her room for the next 6 weeks.

The room had a four-poster bed by the right wall with black hanging. The bed was all black the sheets bed spread pillows everything. The floor was wood (oak) like the halls, with large black throw rugs. There was a door on the left wall and one on the right, (past the end of the bed,) both black. There was a fireplace, with 2 chairs and a couch around it all in black leather with wood (oak) feet.  On the back wall a huge bay window sits with a desk on one side and a bookshelf full with books on the other. "Now why don't you go get cleaned up, the bathroom is just through there then when you're done we can go shopping and out to lunch." "What will I wear?" "You can pick out something of mine. Everything you should need should be in there." Jennifer said as she opened the door on the left. I'll be back with some clothes." Ginny walked into the bathroom and walked over to the shower. The whole bathroom was done in black marble with silver handles even the cupboards where black marble. There was a sink, toilet and vanity a huge sunk in tub and a shower. The only thing that wasn't black marble was the walls, as they where white. When Ginny got out there was 4 sets of clothes. After looking though all of them several times, she liked all of them; she picked black pants much like her aunts and tight-ish shirt with a red fairy on it.

When she when back to the main room her aunt was reading by the fire. When the door opened Jennifer looked up closed her book picked up her purse and stood. "Ready to go Virginia?" "Yeah, where are we going?" "Well I needed to stop at the mall and we need too get you some clothes, then to lunch, if that's alright?" "Yeah but I really don't have that much money…" "Then it's a good thing I have more money then I need isn't?" "You don't have to buy…."Ginny started "You are my only niece and I will buy you whatever and however much I want to buy you." Ginny just rolled her eyes and followed her aunt out of the room. 

**A/N ok I know short but I have a few chapters written already ^_^so there will be more up soon if not already**


	3. When the fire speaks

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, some more people who help change Ginny in to Virginia ^_^ and well lots and lots of shopping! Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading sorry that it's short before hand x_x On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Last time on La Glace et Le Feu…"You don't have to buy…."Ginny started "You are my only niece and I will buy you whatever and however much I want to buy you." Ginny just rolled her eyes and followed her aunt out of the room. 

After going in to all really preppy stores (Express, Wet Seal Abercrombie that kinda stores) and finding only jeans they went to Hot Topic. About two hours latter they left with 5 bags full of stuff, everything from shirts, pants, hats, jewelry, shoes and even a few dresses. She even got Ginny stuff for her room. After lunch at a local café, they headed home for the afternoon.

"What are we doing tonight?" Ginny asked as they put away all her new stuff. "Well my best friend has a 15 year old daughter, if u wanted to we could have her over for a bit" "Oh it doesn't matter to me Aunt Jennifer." "Well I'll just call her then and she can come over with her mom." Jennifer left the room and went to call her friend.

About 15 minutes later the doorbell rang, in walked two girls about age 15, walked in. "Hello anyone home?" called the taller of the two. "Yeah were in the living room." Jennifer yelled back to them. One girl was about 5' 4" short spiked hair that at the moment was bright pink. She had her 3 holes in each ear and her eyebrow was also pierced and had a bar with little spikes on the end. She was tan but not really tan. The other girl was about 5'6" and had chin length black hair with white streaks she also had pierced ears but only twice. Her lip was pierced on the side. Both of the girls had on shorts and tank tops. "I thought your mom was coming?" The shorter one spoke, "She is but she had to make a call or two." "Ok, well girls this is Virginia," Ginny smiled at them "and Virginia this is Mel (the tall one) and Lexa (The sorter one). They looked at each other nodded once and said "Hey" "Why don't u guys go upstairs until dinner?" the 3 of them left the room and went up the stairs. Along the way they talked about there favorite stuff (color, music, class… ect.) "Well my real name is Virginia but I'm only called that when I'm in trouble." "What do people call you then 'hey kid'?" asked Mel. "Well my family calls me Ginny or Gin but there are a few people who call me weasel and that kinda stuff." "That's not nice, who calls you that?" "Draco Malfoy." "YOU know Draco!?!?" Lexa all but yelled. "Ummmm not really, he goes to my school." "You lucky thing, he is hot!" told Mel.  "And he is a total ass to everyone but himself." "Well, yeah we know that but he's hot." finish Lexa. Ginny said nothing. "So you go to Hogwarts?" "Yeah why don't you?" "We go to a small magic school just outside of town." Mel said with a shrug. When they got to Ginny's room they went in and sat by the fire and talked about nothing for a little. About an hour in to there talk an owl came a tapping. Mel got up and let it in. "Pig!!!" Ginny yelled. The two other girls looked at her as if she was crazy, but the owl flu to her, dropped about 8 letters and landed on her shoulder. "Wow that's a lot of letters." Ginny picked them up and flipped through them "Ron, Mom, Bill, Fred, Charlie, Percy, Snape and Dumbledore." "How many boyfriends you got girl?" Lexa asked. "I don't have one, these are from my brothers." Mel and Lexa just looked at her. "Yeah I know" "Are they cute?" Mel asked. "That's gross!" Ginny exclaimed. "If you say so, babe." Lexa stated. Ginny set aside all but 2 of the letters. She opened the first one.

_Dear Miss Weasley_

_I am glade to tell you that since you have passed the end of year test for DADA with a 156% we would like to give you the chance to skip a grade and be in the 6th year class. It is up to you but it is recommended that you do this since you are a strong person and things will be changing around you soon. If you chose to do this you may want to read up on all the things that would have been covered this years for you._

_I believe you have also gotten a letter from Professor Snape Congratulation Virginia _

Albus Dumbledore  

"Wow, that is so cool!" said Mel. "Yeah it is." added Lexa, the two had been reading over her shoulder. "So you think I should do it?" "Yeah, he said you should do it" "And it will make you stand out more." "That's what I'm afraid of…" Virginia whispered thinking only she could hear. 

Ginny opened the letter from Snape and after reading the 1st few lines dropped it

_Miss Weasley, _

_I know about what happened in your 1st year I need to know what Tom did?…_

"Virginia what is that all about?" pressed Lexa "Who's Tom and what did he do to you?" demanded Mel "I'll tell you just let me read this ok?" they nodded 

_… How was it that you got in to the chamber? What did he teach you? I think it would be best if I came and talked to you before the week is out. Please tell me if that is ok._

Severus Snape

_Potions Master_

"You want to tell us about this now?" Lexa asked.  "Yeah, buts it's going to take awhile. I think it all started when I was really little be one of six and the only girl isn't really all that fun when your younger so I was always trying to be different I still am in fact, but when I got my Hogwarts letter I was happy no one would know me like starting over. Well right before school started I found this dairy with my books what I didn't know was that it was fudging possessed with the 16 year-old Voldemort…. (With the name came a shudder.)

It took Virginia about an hour to tell her story and then Lexa and Mel each told Ginny something that most people didn't know about. After they where done talking about sad and depressing stuff they moved back to light carefree kind of topics. "How do you want to change?" Mel asked Ginny. "Well I want to look better, I mean I'm not ugly or anything, but I know I can look hotter I guess and I tend to shy away and hide from things I don't like or know can beat me." "Do you want to change?" Lexa then asked. "Yeah, of course I do, I hate being known as Ron's little sister." "We can help you if you want, but we will have to know how far you are willing to go to get what you want." Mel offered. "As far as you want me to." "Ok we can start tomorrow we will come and get you." Lexa said as she headed to the door.  "What time?" "Don't worry about that just get lots of sleep and you might want to write your mum and ask her if you can change your looks." Mel said before closing the door. 

Virginia who was now alone read the rest of her letters and wrote back to all of them. She asked if she could change her look in the PS of her mum and dads letter and got ready for bed. By 8:20 Ginny was sound asleep.

**A/N I have come to notice that the chapters are kinda short x_X sorry well I hope that you all don't have a really big problem with that =/ **

**THANKS a BUNCH to ****Swishy Willow Wand**** and Nichole Malfoy my 1st 2 Reviewers! ^_^**


	4. When the fire turns black

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, the changes are made hee hee ^_^ she's just so cute Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x sorry that it's short before hand.  On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Last time on La Glace et Le Feu…Ginny wants to change Mel and Lexa are going to help. How far will "little" Ginny go for this?

Virginia woke the next day to someone shaking her. "What time is it?"  "It's about 6 and we have a lot of work to do" said the way to happy voice of Lexa. Ginny rolled out of bed and Mel handed her some cloths and pointed to the bathroom "You have 10 minutes." When Virginia got back out Mel and Lexa had cameras and started taking pictures of her. When they were done Ginny asked, "Why did u need pictures of me?" "We just want to see the before and after." Mel said. As Virginia had said the night before she wasn't ugly in fact she was about 5'5" with middle of the back flaming red hair, perfect skin with freckles, brown eyes made her look young but it also made her look child like. And that was the problem she looked like a 6 year old. Mel and Lexa had been talking between the two of themselves for a few minutes "cut… shorter… black… makeup… earrings…eyebrow…belly." Was what Virginia caught, "Ok this is what we want to do. Cut your hair to just above your shoulders darken it and add black streaks pierce you ears, eyebrow, and bellybutton. We also want you to ware makeup," stated Lexa. "Did you write your mum?" "Yeah, it will be after breakfast when I get it." That's fine; I want you to show us how you put on your makeup," said Mel. 

The rest of the morning Ginny re-learned how to walk stand put on makeup, talk and even hold a conversation. At lunch Ginny got a letter from her mum. 

_Dear Ginny _

_Its fine if you change your out word appearance but don't do anything dangerous. Have to go Bill just got home Charlie will be coming home later don't worry they are only staying for the weekend but they are coming back for the last ½ of the last week so you will see them then._

_Love you_

_Mum_

"YES! I can do it," Virginia shouted "let's go we haven't got all day." Lexa, Mel, and Ginny went in to the bathroom to dye her hair and then they would take her to get the piercings done.

Over the next 6 weeks Ginny became know as Virginia and had a mouth that rivaled that of Draco 'Prince of Slytherin' Malfoy, with an attitude to go with it. Virginia became best friends not only with Lexa and Mel but also with her Aunt Jennifer.

Virginia had all her stuff packed and was getting ready to floo when her aunt spoke. "What color is your room back home?" "Well the walls are pink and the bed is also pink I hate It." "I would too, here dear why don't you take the bed spread, sheets and pillows with you." I can't take all that, I have no room," Virginia stated. "Then we'll just shrink it all and I can put a spell so it fits your bed and resizes when you take it out of the trunk." Virginia sighed knowing that her aunt was going to get her way in the end. What is my mum going to say to all this? Virginia thought to her self as she watched Jennifer put all the stuff in her trunk. "Ok now do you have the money I gave you?" Virginia nodded once. "If your mum asks, tell her you cleaned around the house for the money." She nodded again. "Well I'll see you next summer right?" "Where else would I go?" "You better get going." "Bye Aunt Jennifer" "Bye Virginia don't forget to write." Jennifer said as Virginia stepped into the fireplace and then she was gone.

**A/N I know another short chapter :: bites lip:: sorry well ummm I have noting to say *wow that's a 1st* hee hee ok I'm going to go now **

**Bye bye **

**Assley ~weird nickname I know~**


	5. When the fire is at home

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, the changes are made hee hee ^_^ she's just so cute Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x sorry that it's short before hand.  On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Last time on La Glace et Le Feu…"Well I'll see you next summer right?" "Where else would I go?" "You better get going." "Bye Aunt Jennifer" Bye Virginia don't forget to write." Jennifer said as Virginia stepped into the fireplace and then she was gone.

When Virginia stepped out she went straight up to her room hoping that no one would notice her. She go up to her room and was unpacking with her full trunk sitting on the 'new' black bed as she pulled out another pair of pants, they were stuck, she pulled harder only to have the trunk fall off the bed and land on the floor with a big thud but, she got the pants out, as it turned out one of the straps was stuck under most of the other stuff. "Ginny is that you?" One of her brothers yelled up to her.  "No it's Virginia!" "Mum she's HOME!" another voice yelled. "Ginny, Dear come down!" yelled her mum. "I'll be down in a minute." Virginia snapped.

When Virginia walked downstairs she herd lots if voices in the kitchen. "GINNY!" yelled Ron. She walked in to the door jam and stood their "It's Virginia" she said her voice hard. All the heads turned to her, eyes went wide and jaws dropped the table was full with all the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Charlie was the first one to talk about a minute later. "Hey G—" "Virginia" she corrected. "Yeah, Virginia what you got on?" "Its pants and a shirt." "I can see that but don't u think there should be more to the shirt and less of the pants?" "What's wrong with the shirt?" the shirt was a tight black tee that had been cut almost in thirds so that her belly was showing on the back it said 'Virginia' (Lexa and Mel had the same w/ there names on the back.) And her pants had tight hip and really big legs and her feet where completely covered, it also had chains and straps coming off of it. "What did u do to your hair?" Hermione asked. "Lexa and Mel died it."  "Baby… your… belly-"her dad started. "Is pierced. I know my eyebrow and my ears too." "Virginia, dear why did you do this?" Molly finally asked. "The only way to put it is I was bored with life and sick of all of it." "What do you mean by that?" Bill asked. "I mean that I sick of being Ron's little sister and I am defiantly not just another Weasley. "Who said you where." Percy said she ignored him "I am Virginia, so I don't make top grades and I don't play on the school team but I know things no one in this family knows but it's overshadowed by Head Boys and Quidditch Captions and people who save the world!" Virginia was all but yelling now, getting out what she had been holding in for such a long time. "What do you know." It wasn't said meanly it was just said, and by Fred, nonetheless. Virginia was smiling as if remembering something. "I'm a parselmouth" colleted gasp "and I know about 100 dark spells." the room was dead quite then Ron just got up and Hermione followed Harry stayed just looking at her.  Virginia took the empty spot next to Harry and started eating. Others soon followed. _Why didn't you tell anyone?_ The little talk that had started up stopped. _Why would I?_ W_hy not?__ Harry, this is me, a Weasley its not heard of, think of what the papers would say?_ With that Virginia took a piece of toast and went to her room.

Virginia didn't come down to dinner that night. In fact she sat in her room with the music so loud you could hear it in the basement. Since breakfast she had been on her laptop IMing Mel and Lexa. **sin_fire_blood: **yeah I'm not talking to any of them. **Sunkissed:** well I wouldn't talk to them either **runs* with*knives:****Virginia you can't not talk to them and Mel you can't stand not talking to your sister. ****Sunkissed: **that's not the point!  **sin_fire_blood: **well I g2g I want food**!**

She got off and slowly walked to the door and went down the stairs walked to the kitchen saw her brothers in there and turned to leave. "Ginny, wait." Ron started Virginia kept walking. "Virginia, we want to talk to you." Charlie called after her. With a sigh, she walked back to the table and sat next to Bill. "Talk" was all she said.  "We over reacted and have no right to judge you on how you look." Percy stated. "Why didn't you tell someone what happened?" Gorge asked. "What could you have done?" she spat back at them, not likeing where this topic was going. When no one said anything, she got up, got some food (sandwich) and went up to her room.

**A/N not really long but not really short either so that's good I think… yeah and way~*~*~ again I have nothing to say sorry for any spelling…X_x **

**Bye bye **

**Assley  **


	6. When fire runs in to ice

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, Virginia finds what she is looking for and runs in to the Malfoy's. Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x sorry that it's short before hand.  On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu Last time on La Glace et Le Feu…  Ginny is now home and not liking how her family reacts to her change. 

The next day Virginia was talking to her family again. They didn't talk about it, and neither did she. Since they only had 2 days of summer left they all went to Diagon Ally. Virginia told her mum that she wanted to shop by herself her mum gave her some money and told her to meet back at noon for lunch. Virginia having the money from her Aunt didn't need her mum's money so she gave it all to Ron who just looked at her. "I have my own." was all she said as she walked away.  After Virginia got all her stuff for school she headed for Knockturn Alley. She wondered down the street with wide searching eyes. One of the last shops had what she was looking for "_Dark Arts for Dark Minds" _The only thing wrong with this book is the fact that it holds every dark spell, charm, potion and well anything that would be "Dark" the book wasn't aloud to be printed after the 1st one hundred where made. So there are spells on the books, so when a something new is added to the "Dark" category it is put in to the book. She walked in and went straight to the man behind the counter. "Hello, I was wondering if you have Dark Arts for Dark Minds." "Yes, we do but I'll need your reason for buying it and your name before I can give it too you." I want it so I can use the spells in the upcoming war. What is your name?" "My name is Bruce Roberts and I work for the Ministry so if you want this book, I need your name." "Wow you have changed since I saw you last. I'm Virginia Weasley." "Virginia well if you have the money I can sell you the book but I must ask what will you do with this book"  "I will use it to kill Tomas of course." He smiled and nodded "Will that be all Miss Weasley?" "Yes, thank you." Alright it comes to 10 gallons and 15 sickles." "Here you go" she took her change and the book and walked out. She was just turning the last corner before Diagon Ally when she ran in to someone. She fell on her butt, looked up and saw none other the Draco Malfoy along with his father. Before she knew it the book, it was next to her, as she dropped it when she fell, was picked up. "Now what is a little girl like yourself doing with a book like this?" came the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy. "What I am doing with that book, is none of you concern Malfoy." She spat the name as if it was the vile word in the world. (Which it very well could be.) "You would do to show some respect." He hissed back. "I see no one worth respecting?" "Do you not know who I am?" of course, you _sir_ are one of the most trusted and respected…Death Eaters in all of Britain. Who doesn't know who Lucius Malfoy is, only the fool." "Why you little…" "But not as little as the first time we meet," blank stare. "Yes that's right you know me as, does your son" "I have never meet you in my life" Draco spoke for the first time. "So you don't go to school with one Virginia Weasley" she took the book out of a stunned Malfoy's hand and walked away.

By the time she got back to the Leaky Cauldron she was late. "Ginny where have you been?" "Its Virginia, mum and I got held up in the last store, sorry" she answered with a sigh. They flooed home had lunch, packed for school, had dinner and went to bed.

**A/N Wow this chapter is really short sorry =/  I am sorry that the story hasn't really had any D/G ness but there will be some coming in the next few chapters. well again I have almost nothing to say. This really doesn't happen much. Well……… ummm…… yeah. **

**Bye bye **

**Assley **


	7. When the fire heats up

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, Virginia finds what she is looking for and runs in to the Malfoy's. Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x sorry that it's short before hand.  On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu Last time on La Glace et Le Feu… goes to Diagon Ally and gets "Dark Arts for Dark Minds" and comes home (wow what a day!) 

Virginia got up at 9:45 the next morning, she got dressed ran down stairs, grabbed toast and went back upstairs to get her stuff. By 10:30 they were saying goodbyes. Virginia not wanting to talk, took her trunks and left (she had 2). It took her a good 10 minutes to find an empty compartment. 

No one came in to talk to her and on one was looking for her, nor was she expecting them anyone to. In fact it was the last thing she wanted at the moment. As her luck would have it, about ½ an hr in to the trip the door opened. "NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME WITH ME!" the tall blonde yelled to someone in the hall. He slammed the door and sat down with out even looking to see whom he was sitting with. "Will you be staying here the whole time?" she asked as she pulled out her laptop. "What's it to you?" "Oh let see, it's my compartment, you didn't ask and I don't like you." Virginia said well digging in her trunk. She pulled the second over to her and opened it, and started throwing her clothes all over the compartment. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?" "Looking for something," she snapped at him, then was talking to herself more then to him. "I know I packed it, it was next to my computer and I put in my pants when it was done." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small computer battery. Smiling to herself she put it in her computer and turned it on. "What-?" "It's a computer Malfoy, a Muggle thing" she opened AIM and yelled "Sh*t" "What?" "Why do you care?" "I don't" Virginia just rolled her eyes. She turned off her computer and got out a book. "Aren't you going to clean you your stuff?" Draco asked sounding kinda bored "Ummmmm no don't think so." She opened her book to the page she left off on and kept reading. Now the booked looked like just any other book when it really was her copy of _"Dark Arts for Dark Minds."_ She had read about 30 pages when she came to a part she didn't understand. After staring at it for 5 minutes she spoke "Hey Draco?" he had just closed his eyes, "Yes?" he said without even opening his eyes. "I don't know if you know or not but you're the only one who might… well I mean others might know but since your dad is… no I mean well you being who you are and what family you come from I think you would be my best bet, and if you didn't know you would know who did know…" Draco was amused to say the lest. "What is the question, Virginia?" "Well…do you know what Tom did to himself?" "Who is Tom?" Draco asked, sitting up and looking intrigued. "Tom is a half blood, but he is more widely known as Voldemort" Draco just looked at her. "He's a what?!?!" "You didn't know?" "NO! There is no way in hell I'm doing anything for a ½ blood!"  "What is all the yelling about??" someone said as the door opened. "Ginny, what are you doing with _HIM_?" "RON! Its VIRGINIA NOT GINNY! How many times do I have to tell you!?!?" "Fine, but what are you doing with Malfoy!?!" "Having wild monkey sex, cant you tell?" Ron's jaw dropped along with the rest of the dream team the just showed up. "Kidding, we're only talking about Voldie.," she said innocently "What you going to join him now is that it?" "Oh yes Ron, that's it I'm running off with Malfoy, getting marked and having the heir of the Malfoy family." Her voice was cold and dripping with sarcasm. All of which was wasted on Ron. Draco just couldn't help himself "Virginia love, I thought we where going to wait until after we took over the world to have kids?"  All heads turned to him 3 glaring sets of eyes and one bright with laughter. "But Baby, we can't go off to war without someone to carry on the blood line." Virginia said as she got up crossed the compartment only to sit in Draco's lap.  "That is true… maybe we should start on that then?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her. "VIRGINIA ELISABETH WEASLEY GET OFF HIM!!" Ron yelled well turning 3 different shades of red. Harry and Hermione had long since left. "What if she doesn't want to Weasley?" Draco's voice was cutting and cold. "Well she does! She doesn't want anything to do with you!" "Don't tell me what I do and don't want." Her voice was colder then even Draco's. "What you want to be with him?!?!" "What would you do if I said yes?" the voice was clam yet like ice. Ron didn't say anything, he just left. It was silent for a minute then Virginia went to get up, but Draco wouldn't let her go. "You can let go now." She said calmly even though she was kinda nervous. "What if I don't want to?" "Well what do you want?" she asked slyly. "You" he said so softly that she could barley hear him. "Excuses me?" "Will you go out with me?"

**A/N Wow  D/G ness!  for only the 2nd time  I only have 7 chapters NOW that is sad I hope u all didn't mind TOOOO much ;) ****_The all mighty and powerful*M_** ~**_Swishy Willow Wand~_** **_Nichole Malfoy~_** **they love me they really, really LOVE ME!**

**R&R~~ U did one of the 2 but u should do them both ;)******

**Bye bye **

**Assley **


	8. When fire and ice becomes one well kinda

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, the train ride is a fun one ^_^ hee hee hee Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x sorry that it's short before hand. I got spaces for all my lovely "fans" if u can call urself that. Ummm I really hope that this doesn't bite 222222222 much… =/ On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Last time on La Glace et Le Feu… "You can let go now." She said calmly even though she was kinda nervous. "What if I don't want to?" "Well what do you want?" she asked slyly. "You" he said so softly that she could barley hear him. "Excuses me?" "Will you go out with me?"

 That was the last thing Virginia was expecting to come out of his mouth. "Is this some kind of joke or something?" Virginia said with an ice cold voice "No, it's not Virginia." "Oh so Draco Malfoy 'Prince of Slytherin' wants to date me, on his own free will." "Yes" he said calmly still not letting her get up. "Why?" "Why not?" "You don't even know me you cant date someone you don't know." "Yes, you can, haven't you ever heard of blind dates." After a pause. "Will you?"  With a sigh Virginia answered "Fine, but if I want out I'm out." "As you wish, Virginia." 

Virginia leaned back into him and closed her eyes and let her mind wander. That only lasted about 10 seconds. "Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t" she said as she sat up. "What?" "My family." "What about them?" Draco said, not seeing the problem at all. "I'll paint you a picture, 6 brothers, all of which worry too much and scare off all of the guys that like me." "Oh, yeah sh*t. You could just not tell them." "Oh yes that will work since Ron already knows." "Ummmmm…. Well we could…. You know just tell them to bugger off and what not." "Oh yes Draco, dear that will work." "You really think so?" "No not in the slightest." "Well then what's your idea?" "I don't have one. Fine we can use your idea." Draco smirked. 

The rest of the ride they talked about nothing of importance. When there was only about a ½ hour left Hermione came to talk to Virginia. "Virginia, can I talk to you?" "Yeah, what is it 'Mione?" "Well you see…it's just…" she kept looking at Draco. "Draco could you give as a minute, please?"  "Yeah, Yeah" Draco got up and he walked out. "Ok, what's up?" "Well, Virginia, you see the thing is I… we wanted to know what happened?" "Nothing happened." "Then why did you change" "I already told you." "Yeah to prove a point we know you did, you can go back to being Ginny now." "I don't want to, I like the new me" "Well frankly no one else does! In fact it's only pissing people, your friends mostly, off." Hermione snapped. "What _friends_? I don't have any remember." "What about me Ron and Harry?" "My Brother and his best friend who talk to me out of pity!" Virginia yelled back. "We are too your friends! What makes you think that we aren't?" "Maybe it's the fact that the only time that you talk to me is when you need something or are yelling at me! You never just talk to me!" Hermione didn't say anything just walked out. 

Virginia just sat there seething, and she had no one to be mad at. Draco came back about 5 minutes later sporting a burse on his left cheek. "Oh my god what happened?" Virginia asked forgetting her own problems. "Its nothing…" "Tell me!" she almost was screaming at him, not that it was his fault she was just pissed at her "friends" and he was the first thing that go in her way. Draco was slightly tacking aback. "It was Pansy she found out about us and being as stupid as she is she thought that me and her were still together." Draco said with a sigh and sat down in his spot. "What a b*tch. Does she even have a brain? Guess not!" Draco shot her a look as if to say 'what are you talking about.' "I mean come on, you F___ing yelled at her in the middle of dinner last year and she still thinks that you were going out…? What a blonde. Well I'll let you change now." 

Virginia left so that Draco could change, though he said that she didn't have to.  ^_^ Once back in the compartment, she put her robe in her chair and shoved all her stuff back into her trunks both of which were to the bursting point since she had packed all the 'bed stuff' her aunt gave her. Along with everything else that she had gotten over the summer, hence the **2** trunks the train came to a stop and they got off, and got into a carriage. 

Also in the carriage was Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnegan, who were sitting a little to close for people who were supposedly rivals. Draco looked  at Blaise and raises his eyebrow, he was about to say something when Virginia slapped his shoulder "Don't even say it." "How do you know what I was going to say?" "I don't but I bet it wasn't nice." Draco just glared at her and looked away. It was  Blaise turn to raise his eyebrow at Draco. "Draco Malfoy talking to a Weasley?" "Zabini dating a muggle" Draco shot back. "DRACO!" Virginia all but yelled. Draco looked at her "Yes, love?" "One don't call me that, two be nice!"  "He was being nice Virginia," offered Seamus. Virginia put her hand over Draco's 'pie hole' (hee hee) and glared at Seamus.

They finally got up to the school and went up to the doors with the rest of the students.

**A/N**** Wow D/G ness! YES I have another chapter up!!! I hope this can keep u happy for a little b/c I have to write more for that's all I have done so far so I will be working on that and will have it up ASAP!**

**_The all mighty and powerful*M_** ~**_Swishy Willow Wand~_** **_Nichole Malfoy~_** **they love me they really, really LOVE ME!**

**R&R~~ U did one of the 2 but u should do them both ;)******

**Bye bye **

**Assley **


	9. When fire becomes more

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, the train ride is a fun one ^_^ hee hee hee Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x This is my 2nd longest chapter! ^_^ I could have made it like 2 or so but I would NEVER think of doing that to YOU… ^_^ (believe that if you want) On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Virginia walked up to the doors and moved off to the side. She just kinda stood there like she couldn't pick out which shirt to buy.

Draco came up to her  "You coming?" 

"Yeah I'll be in a minute," she said with a sigh.

"Vir-" Draco started.

"I'm fine, go on"

Draco turned and went in to the building. After the doors closed she took out a cigarette and lit it she took one puff before tossing it to the ground. (I hate cigarettes) now that she was more relaxed she walked in to the school. One look around and she knew that she was going to get in trouble, the doors were already closed, "Crap, o well I wanted to be noticed." 

With that Virginia threw open the doors, and walked in, still without her robs on. Every head turned to her, most people's mouth hit the floor especially the guys. With good reason to, for she had on a extremely short skirt and a tank top that says "I don't bite…" on the front and "hard" on the back her hair was pulled up in a messy bun thing and she had some of it in her face, to finish off the look she had fishnet tights and "hooker" boots on. She walked a crossed the room and stopped in about the middle of the room (all heads still on her) 

"Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Who are you miss." Came the voice of Snape.

"What you don't recognize me? Now that is sad Snape dear" she replied in a sickenly (fake) sweet voice.

"No I don't, and I demand that you tell me"  He snapped.

_"Wow he's cranky isn't he Harry"_ she hissed, looking over at Harry before turning and hissing out her name.

"Dame it child tell me who you are in English" he said in his "obey-me-now" voice.

Virginia just rolled her eyes "Virginia, Virginia Weasley"

There was a collative gasp from all sides of her. 

"Miss Weasley get to your table and sit down!" barked McGonagall. 

"Yeah, yeah hold on." Gets glare from McGonagall "Hey Dumbledore can I be resorted?" more gasp from around the room

"Virginia! Stop this nonsense and get over and sit down some people may want to eat!"  Ron said as he stood up.

"Ronald Francis! Stop thinking about food for once and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Virginia yelled back before returning her full attention to Dumbledore. "Can I please sir?" she asked again.

"Well Miss Weasley I don't think I can remember a time when this has ever happened before…" dreamy far off looks comes in to play right about now.

"Come now sir it was about 50 years ago, Tom said that it was the year that the chamber open but she didn't get moved because she was still to much of the same person that she was the first time that she was sorted. Poor Myrtle…"

"Yes, well then come see me after dinner and we will resort you, but for now go sit down so we can eat." He said with that same twinkle in his eyes. 

Virginia went over to the Slytherin table and stood behind Draco. "Can I sit here?"

"Yes, you may" he said softly he then made room for her.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

The food came and went with little talk between the two. The same could not be said about the rest of the school they were buzzing will excitement about the new devilments concerning Virginia.

At the end of dinner most students went to their common rooms, 5 however stayed in the hall.

"Virginia what are you doing?" Ron asked as he walked up to her and Draco.

"Being happy." She answered

"She was happy before the summer." Harry mumbled to Hermione.

"Was I Harry, moreover how in the hell would you know?"

"I was Ginny's friend that's how I know." He said with an edged to his voice.

"I would always wonder what it was like to be your friend but now I don't even care if you are alive and you did that to me, am I happy?" she said in that o so deadly voice.

"What do you mean you wish? You are our friend." Hermione said calmly and reasonably.

 "Then you treat your friends like shit. Always running off or sitting in a dark corner late into the night, you stop talking whenever someone got to close and never let anyone in on what you guys did when u went out at 3 in the morning." She said just as calmly as Hermione had.

"Virginia we just didn't want you to get hurt." Ron said.

"Didn't want me to get hurt!? Excuse me?!?! You know nothing of getting hurt, none of you do." Virginia was pissed, to say the least.

"What about Harry, he's been hurt. And you know it." Ron said almost as soon as she finished talking. 

"O yes Ron, Harry has been hurt just in no ware near as hurt as I have been not that you would understand any of it." She snapped back.

"Hey Virginia you-" Draco started.

"Stay out of this Malfoy!" snapped Harry.

Virginia just rolled her eyes and turned to go. Ron called after her. "Virginia were are you going?"

"To get resorted." She called over her shoulder.

Draco went with her but stayed in the hall and waited for her.

Upstairs in Dumbledore office were him and the four heads of houses, along with the sorting hat. Virginia knocked once and walked in.

"Hello Miss Virginia" Dumbledore said happily.

"Hey sir." Was her response.

"As I am sure Tom told you, one can only be resorted once. So are you positive that you want to do this?" he said with eyes alight and twinkling way too much for her comfort.

"Yes sir, this is what I want." Was her steady response.

Virginia was handed the hat and she place it on her head after clearing her mind of all thoughts.

"What's this? Virginia again." The hat said. "Well I stand with what I said the first time, you are unlike any child I have seen in years and placement is extremely hard. You have it all brains, strength, loyalty and you are determined. I can see that you have changed much over the years most of which is due to a man called Tom; I will say that the last time. I have seen a person like this they did well were I placed them but they could have done better. For you miss I would say what I said the first time…SLYTHERIN!"

She removed the hat and placed it on the desk then looked at the faces of the room, most were none to happy, except one and that was Dumbledore." Well then now that that is done you may go to bed your things will be moved. Severus why don't you take her down to her room and teach her the ropes." 

"Oh he doesn't have to sir, Draco is waiting for me." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Why is Draco waiting for you after hours?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's what good boyfriends do." she said softly then added "may I go sir?"

"Yes, yes go ahead." Dumbledore said with a smile.

She opened the door and left.

**A/N**** Wow MORE D/G ness! IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO GET UP (don't kill me) I am still thinking over a few things that might happen and will take any idea that you all have to make it better…… but I may not use them all so yeah… hoped that u liked it ^_^**

**_The all mighty and powerful*M_** ~**_Swishy Willow Wand~_** **_Nichole Malfoy~_** ****

**R&R~~ U did one of the 2 but u should do them both ;)******

**Bye bye **

**Assley **


	10. When fire and ice go to bed

Title: La Glace et Le Feu Rating: PG or PG-13 Author: TurkeyStork Summary: G/D, Virginia gets a new place to "hang her hat" (wow that is soooooo sad, I cant believe that I said that.) Claimer: I own nothing! Happy I said it! Most of the clothes that I talk about come from Hot Topic.com (the best store in the world!) Claimer: I own **_some_** of the things that are not in the books/movies. (The rest I got from other HPFF author(s), and have talked to said author(s).) 

Me, the author, talking to you, the reader! Hello all, ok thanks for reading I know some of the spelling is wrong but try not to kill me over it or anything please X_x Ok I know that this chapter is really, really short… SORRY!!! It's only like 700ish words and that's sad…. The next one WILL be longer you have my word. Hope you like. On word we go…

La Glace et Le Feu 

Draco was going crazy thinking of all the things that could be going on up there 'What if she is put back in Gryffindor' and other thoughts like that. Just as he was about to go and see what was taking so long, she came down and jumped in to him arms, which made him lose his balance and fall over with her on top of him.

"Hey Sexy!" Virginia practically yelled.

Draco raised an eyebrow "Hey yourself. How did it go?" 

"O it was fine got talked at for a bit and well then go put in to Slytherin!" she was grinning like a mad man by the end of her little tail. (They had gotten up by now)

"Really that's great no better then great!" He said as he picked her up and sung her around.

"DRACO put me down!"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked as he slowly stopped spinning.

"I don't think it matters what you want." She said with "his" smirk fitted on her face.

"What you going to do about it?" he asked as he "threw" her over his shoulder.

"Stare at your ass apparently." She said as she relaxed.

"Oh but it's a sexy ass." He said as he walked off down the hall with her still on his back.

By the time they got to the common room it was almost "lights out" (or whatever it is they have a Hogwarts) there were about 5 people left in the common room when they entered. They all looked at Virginia with wide eyes but said nothing.

Draco took her to his room door and set her down. "And were is _My_ room?" she asked as he was about to go in the door.

"Well, right here of course." He said slyly

"Ok I can live with that." she said just if not more slyly as he had.

The next thing Draco new the door was opened only to be shut in his face and locked. He took out his wand and unlocked the door but it still wouldn't open. Virginia was sitting on the bed laughing at him but managed to yell out to him "your not getting in MY room with a simple spell there are a few things stopping you from getting in!" there was in fact a chair under the doorknob so you couldn't turn it and a desk in the way. After about 20 minutes of talking/yelling through the door Draco went downstairs and fell asleep in the common room.  ~~A/N: POOR DRACO ='(~~ 

**A/N**** OK don't kill me but I have to write the next part(s) still so yeah I hope that you all will still want to read my stuff when I get it up… but sadly I don't know when that will be for I tend to put off doing it if I'm not in "MY MOOD" but yeah I have to work on the story… if you want me to CHANGE something Tell ME if you want me to FIX something TELL ME if you have an IDEA TELL ME for if you do I will love u forever and always ^_^ soooooo yeah……****R&R (please!!)~~ U did one of the 2 but u should do them both ;)******

**Bye bye **

**Assley **


End file.
